The present invention relates in general to fishing rods and more particularly to fly fishing rods of discreet sections connectable to one another and being fiber reinforced.
Fishing rods are available to anglers from many sources. Fly fishing rods are often available as multi-segment rods in a protective case. Fly fishing rods are commonly available in two, three, four or more segments. The segments are conveniently stored and transported in a tubular case. When an angler wishes to use the rod, the segments are removed from the case and assembled. A reel is added and a line and leader from the reel are fed through line guides on the rod. A fly is tied to the end of the leader and the angler is then ready to fish.
Fishing rods in general and fly fishing rods in particular are used in a very wide variety of settings in pursuit of a very wide variety of fish. In fly fishing, the angler often uses a small light dry fly or wet fly to catch fish. These flies are so light that they cannot be cast by themselves. Rather, the angler casts the weight of the line which carries the leader and fly to the intended destination and presents it to the fish. Fly rods must have appropriate strength and flex characteristics to allow an angular to cast this line, leader and fly combination. Moreover, fly rods are designed with different characteristics to provide different feels as desired by anglers. Thus, fly fishing rods are used in very small fresh water streams in pursuit of smaller, light weight fish such as brook trout and blue gill. On the other extreme, fly fishing rods are used in large streams and in the ocean pursuing steelhead trout, salmon, larger tropical fish such as permit and tarpon and even bill fish.
To meet all these needs, fly fishing rods come in various lengths and are constructed to accommodate various line weights. Fly fishing rods are designed and constructed to be appropriately strong, have appropriate flexing and energy transfer characteristic and to have a good feel in the hand for the angular. Fly fishing rods are also constructed to be light in weight.
Many fly rods and other fishing rods are now constructed from high tech composite materials. Thus, fly rods are made from rod blanks comprised of carbon fibers or other high tech synthetic fibers embedded in resin matrixes. Carbon fiber in resin matrix technology is also used in the aerospace industry. Some of the same fibers and matrixes used in constructing high tech aircraft are used in constructing high tech fishing rods.
There has been much effort placed in designing fly rods to have appropriate strength, flex characteristics, weight, durability, and the like. There remains a need for fishing rods, especially fly fishing rods, which are strong, durable, appropriately flexible and efficient in energy transfer, and light weight.